The Thrill of it All
by Xycuro
Summary: Maybe it's not such a bad idea to try and be a bit rebellious.
1. Fight Fire With Fire

**Hey there, just practicing and exploring rare pairings in DP, to which I decided to try out Lucky Accident (Danny/Johnny). A simple drabble story that I'm writing, hope you enjoy.**

Things have been changing lately, to which Danny doesn't quite know if it's good or bad.

So far, in a quick recap, he's become friends with Johnny13.

Well, close friends now.

Apparently, Johnny was witnessing a fight that broke out between Danny and Skulker, to which the halfa had successfully beaten.

Later on, Johnny began to appear more and more, but not to cause trouble.

Instead, his excuses were that he genuinely wanted to hang out with Danny.  
Which the halfa wouldn't mind at all.

The only problem was: Johnny would come around at the _wrong time._

There were times when the biker ghost had appeared during class plenty of times, and despite the fact that class would be cancelled, it was starting to get annoying.

Other times, he would come around late at night, triggering Danny's ghost sense when he was trying to get a good night's rest.  
Always trying to get the halfa's attention by either reving up his motorcycle or even trying to throw pebbles at the window.

Danny didn't quite understand why Johnny would want to hang out at such unorthodox times, especially for his own schedule. It was starting to get on his nerves.

"Hey, wanna ride?"

"Johnny, not now, I'm doing homework."

"Homework? Really? Come on dude."

"No, I have to do this to improve my grades, okay? You should get out now before my parents come in with the Fenton Creep Stick."

Johnny would surprisingly listen and leave when told to, only to give off a stupid nickname everytime he parts.

"Alright then, later _tomcat_."

It was everytime he left, and that was something Danny was eventually getting used to.

In all honesty, he couldn't really blame Johnny on why he kept showing up from time to time. Kitty and him had recently broke up a long while back, simply for the fact that things weren't working out.  
It would make sense for the biker ghost to come around Danny to chill with, trying to get some things off his mind.

Then again, what about Skulker? Or his little group of druggie ghosts that he sometimes hang around with.

Well, he would ask the biker ghost himself, but it was already three times he's asked and Johnny has only been dodging.

Eventually, Danny found out what was going on.

Only for Sam and Tucker to figure it out for him.

"Dude, Johnny is clearly flirting with you."

"Pssh what?"

"Yeah, you're just being clueless as always."

Sam chuckled lightly while Tucker nodded at the statement, making Danny scoff in respond.

"You can't seriously think Johnny is actually flirting with me?"

To which both Sam and Tucker responded with a loud "YES."

It was ridiculous to even think about it, but as time went on and how much Johnny kept appearing more and more, it was starting to get _noticeable_.

"Hey tomcat, looking good working a sweat there!"

"Ey Danny, you should keep your hair like that. Makes you look cool."

"Catch ya on the flip side, tomcat."

As much as Danny didn't want to admit it, it was starting to get to him.  
Real bad.

There were times where Johnny would try and be cute by offering Danny rides, taking his hand to help him out or show him something. There was a couple of incidents where Johnny had given Danny his trenchcoat to wear and hold onto, despite the halfa's rejection of it.

"Tomcat, you're getting cold."

"Yeah, its my ice core."

"Still, I rather have you warmed up."

"Yeah yeah whatever..."

Each time Johnny flirted, Danny was falling more and more to them.  
He found most of them cheesy, but overall, sweet and genuine.

It was...nice.  
Cute even.

No _no_ , scratch that, it wasn't cute, and Danny isn't going to be falling for it the whole time.

Despite the fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach and the heat rising from his face, the halfa wasn't going to waver.

Instead, he decided to shove that all down and went far enough to _flirt back._

"Looking good today, tomcat."

"Could say the same for you, space cadet."

And that's how it started.

A small feud on who can get the other flustered the most.

Danny was going at it as smooth as he can, waving off the gestures and the compliments, only to reflect them back.

Johnny couldn't help it, especially judging by the green pigment on his face.

Either way, they both couldn't stop, and tried their best to one up each other with the flirting.

It wasn't long before Tucker and Sam noticed, and even though Sam found it hilarious and ridiculous, Tucker tried giving Johnny some pointers.  
Of course, in return, Kitty had found out what was going on and she too, joined in on the situation.  
She had given Danny some advice as well, along with her girlfriend, Ember, to give into addition.

Each day it kept going, and soon, Danny found himself becoming more relaxed around Johnny's presence.  
He was completely comfortable with him now.

The halfa was starting to accept most of the rides Johnny offered, even during such random hours.  
After Sam and Tucker were done hanging out with Danny and headed home, Johnny came on by secretly for the two to enjoy each other's company.

Danny soon realized, he was starting to develop a liking not only to Johnny, but to the idea of just going against odds. The idea of rebelling and messing around; becoming a dare devil and experiencing the _**thrill**_.

Oh man, Johnny brought the thrill alright.

Danny enjoys every single part of it.


	2. A Slight Surprise

The thirst for the thrill never ceased.

Johnny kept going out of his way to grab Danny's attention no matter what.

However, this time, Danny was starting to like it.

The biker ghost had appeared plenty of times around his school, to which the annoyance was starting to slowly slip away.

He couldn't blame himself for thinking that really. It's senior year, graduation is just around the corner, and the grading book had froze over. He was only going into class for the matter of principle.

It was time to relax for once.

Each visit was a welcomed one, and class was being interrupted again so that was great.

"You sure your teachers don't mind?"

"It's a little ghost evacuation, it'll blow over soon. Besides, it wasn't like there was something dangerous going on..."

Danny paused for a moment.

"...If that _did_ happen, then of course I would try to stop it."

"Even if it was me?"

" _Especially_ if it's from you. I would do a special ass kicking just for you."

"Aww, I'm flattered."

Danny always felt a little bad for ditching class so early, even though he wasn't necessarily doing so on purpose. The only reason for feeling that was for the fact Johnny was deliberately interrupting his classes just to get the halfa to hang out with him.

He was already getting looks from Sam and Tucker, and knowing them, they already _know_.

"Soooo...how's that little flirt off with you and Johnny?"

Tucker had asked, to which Danny responded with a light chuckle. He finished eating his sandwich as the three of them sat together in lunch.

"Guys come on, its not a 'flirt off.' I'm only playing along to whatever game he's playing."

"Yeah that's called flirting, Danny," Sam snickered, tapping a plastic fork against her salad. "It's clear that you and Johnny are trying to get each other flustered. He calls you 'tomcat' while you call him 'space cadet'. It's adorable."

"No, we're not trying to out-flirt each other!"

"And you're a terrible liar."

Danny only shrugged them off, still denying their comments.

Yet, they were completely right.

"Even though it's a little frustrating that Johnny keeps interrupting our classes, his motivation is pretty sweet."  
Sam replied, smirking at the scowl Danny was giving her.

"What? His motivation to try and get a rise from me?"

"Nooo, his motivation to get you to _looooovvveee_ him."  
Tucker added in, clasping his hands and making kissing noises.  
That only earned him a slap from his best friend, knocking his beret off his head.

"Oh shut up, Tuck."

"He's not wrong you know..."

* * *

The conversation topic of Johnny was always brought up at some point.  
Danny decided to simply ignore each addition to his friends' little discussions.

He didn't want to admit they were right.

Eventually, during patrols, Johnny would show up to join them, only this time he wasn't causing trouble.

While they went through the town, the biker ghost tagged along besides them, commentating on simple things while trying to get Danny's attention.

"Hey tomcat, why don't all of us ditch this patrol and chill out at the park?"

"Well, its a good thing we were heading over there anyway. We got to check it out for some ghost activity."

"Aww come on, I know you guys don't enjoy doing this. Why not take a break?"

"No, Johnny, this is important."

"You sure about that?"

His attempts can get tenacious, but Danny knew how to maneuver around them easily.

Eventually, Johnny gave in and helped them with their patrol, sending out his shadow to fight against a few drones while he joined the trio in containing them. Danny couldn't help but to enjoy every single bit of it, having a sense of adrenaline flow through his system, even in ghost form.

It's the rush he was craving for.

Afterwards, Sam and Tucker left, only leaving Johnny and Danny alone.

"So tomcat, want an escort?"

"I can fly myself home, you know."

"So can I, doesn't mean I can't offer to fly you home."

Johnny had a smug look on his face, yet Danny didn't waver this time.

"You know what, sure. Why not?"

They arrived at the FentonWorks, Johnny briefly parking in front of the house while Danny landed beside him.

The halfa looked over at the biker ghost, eyebrow raised.  
"You know, you should get out of here while you can. I don't think my family is going to like seeing you at our house again."

Johnny only gave a shrug, still having a smile on his face.  
"It's late at night and your folks should be asleep. There's nothing to worry about here."

That only made Danny rolled his eyes, yet his lips curled upward from the response.

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you. Later Johnny."

"Oh wait! One more thing."

"What is it?"

"Come here," Johnny beckoned with a finger. "I got to tell you something important. It's like a secret and shit like that."

That was already move number one.

To which, Danny hadn't paid attention when he went over to him and earned a kiss on his cheek.

That was move number two.

Danny could only sputter for a moment, looking over at Johnny with wide eyes, a green flush already washing over his cheeks.

The biker ghost's smile slowly formed into a grin, and he made a quick snap of his fingers to give a finger bang.

"Goodnight tomcat, see ya around."

Just like that, Johnny rode off without anything else, leaving a baffled halfa standing there.

After a few seconds, Danny shook his head and scoffed loudly.  
"Yeah, whatever! You better run, er, leave!"

Sighing softly, he floated through the door and shifted back into human form, only for the lights to turn on.

Facing him was his older sister, Jazz, arms folded and had an agitated look on her face.

"You and me are going to have a little talk..."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **There's still more to come! It'll take another while but no worries.  
Thanks for reading so far, I appreciate it a lot. **


	3. Sisterly Concerns

"There's no going out of this; we need to talk, _now_."

Jazz was looking over at her little brother, standing at the window giving him a pointed look.

From that look, Danny can tell that something was up.  
Well, that something being _Johnny_.

"Jazz, I know what you're going to say and this isn't what it looks like-"

"Uh, _yes_ it is," Jazz started, looking back out at the window one more time before closing the curtains. "I know what's going on, and knowing that _jerk_ , it's pretty obvious."

She paced around the room for a moment, before facing her younger brother once more.

"Danny, please tell me you're purposely falling for Johnny's tricks. Because he's trying to woo you over for some possession or something!"

Of course, he couldn't blame her really.

A few years back, Johnny had tried to somehow body switch Jazz with Kitty.  
Jazz still hasn't forgiven Johnny for that experience ever since.  
Even when Johnny had became an ally later on and tried to make ends with Jazz, she still hasn't forgiven him.

Another reason for that would be that Johnny is terrible at apologizing. 

"Jazz, I get it, you don't trust Johnny and that's perfectly understandable," Danny paused, trying to figure out his wording. "But...uh...he's actually not bad?"

"Not bad?! Are you even listening to yourself?!"

"He's completely changed! Be mad at him all you want, but he's not the same as before."

Jazz could only narrow her eyes at the teen.

"You _sure_ you're not already possessed, cause I was in your shoes once little brother. I thought Johnny was sweet and a good guy, but I was only being played just so I can be a holder for his actual girlfriend."

"Well...Kitty and him aren't together anymore?"

He didn't know why exactly he ended it as a question, but Danny knew that he was just defending the biker ghost at this point.

"I can't believe this," Jazz groaned, rubbing her temples while she closed her eyes for a moment. "You're going out there, dating basically a _punk_ and you think that's okay?"

Danny stuttered at his response before shaking it off.  
 _"We're not dating!"_

"Oh yeah? How come he kissed you on the cheek then, hmm?"

"Okay, that was completely unexpected from my end! I didn't know he was going to do that!"

They continued to argue, insistent on their points while trying to maintain a volume so that their parents wouldn't wake from it.  
Eventually, Jazz gave in, sighing once more as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Fine! _Fine_...look Danny, I'm not trying to scold you like a little kid or anything-"

A pointed glare was shot straight at her.

"-...Okay okay! Maybe I am being a bit too much, but understand I'm just trying to look out for you. I have to make sure you're not falling for his tricks."

"I'm not and Johnny's not trying to trick me. Me and him are just playing along that's all, no big deal. It'll blow over soon, I promise."

Jazz huffed, unfolding her arms as she glanced over at the staircase.

"I hope so...he's not a good influence and you should know that by now. Just be glad I won't be telling Mom and Dad about this. As much as I really don't like Johnny, I don't think he deserves getting ripped apart by their weapons."

The red head placed a hand on Danny's shoulder, squeezing it softly.  
"Remember, I care about you, and I don't want to see you get hurt."

A sigh escaped Danny this time.

"I know..." 

Jazz smiled, turning around and heading up the stairs.  
After a few steps, she stops for a moment.

"Oh! Don't think this is over, little brother. I'm still going to keep an eye on you just in case Johnny tries anything."

With that, Jazz went back to climbing up the stairs, leaving Danny alone in the living room.

Danny didn't waste any time and floated upstairs, going into his room and laying himself down on the covers.

If Johnny was trying to trick him, he _won't_ be falling for it.

He knows how the biker ghost works, and he knew how to come back at him harder.

It was still fighting fire with fire. 

Each time Danny snuck out, Jazz would know one way or another.  
She would catch him sneaking back inside the house, sometimes giving the same lecture while other times she wouldn't say anything but have a narrowed look.

So far, it was getting on the halfa's nerves, but eventually, he ignored it.

Later on, Jazz didn't even bother trying to confront him. Rather, she simply watched from afar or kept giving her brother looks.

It still didn't stop Danny from seeing the biker ghost.

"So, you want a ride? Or is this a bad time?"

Johnny was already outside the window, revving up his motorcycle lightly to grab the teen's attention.

Said teen was almost finished with his homework, tapping against the paper lightly out of boredom.  
It wasn't necessarily homework, more so, it was an extra credit assignment.  
Something he really didn't _need_ to do.

"Yeah, I'll join you; this sucks anyway."

Danny immediately switched into ghost form, allowing the white rings to engulf him once more. He closed his books, floating over to the window and going through to land on the bike's seat.

Johnny looked back grinned at him.

"Ready tomcat?"

Danny already secured himself around the biker ghost's torso, staring at his window before looking forward.

"Let's just go already."

Just like that, the two went off, the flying motorcycle cutting through the air of the night sky.  
They went through buildings and park areas, Johnny laughing from the excitement, while Danny was feeling a familiar rush go through his system again.

The halfa has flown in night many times before, but this time it was different.

He wasn't doing the flying this time, someone else was.

It would get reckless, crazy, and most of the time, it felt so unsafe just being on the motorcycle.

However, Danny was enjoying every single moment of it.

Johnny would do moves and random dives as they flew around, going on top of buildings and diving down as if the bike itself was a rollercoaster.

Afterwards, from that rush, Johnny would still laugh, fixing his hair before looking back at the halfa.

"You doing alright back there?"

Danny didn't move from his spot during the experience, yet there was a slight shudder that went through.

He wasn't alright.

He was _fantastic_. 

The halfa gave a nod, looking straight at Johnny.

"I'm perfectly fine, keep going."

"You sure?"

"Did I stutter?"

And that's how it came to be.  
Around many nights, Johnny would invite Danny for a night ride and the halfa would always agree.

Despite ignoring most of Jazz's warnings, he was having a lot of fun hanging out with a punk.

She still didn't approve, but going against her wishes was starting to become a hobby Danny was enjoying as well.

He was starting to feel the thrill even more now.

-  
 **A/N:  
Thanks for the nice comments! I'll keep updating as much as I can. **


End file.
